The Hunger Games: The Story of Rue
by AbbyRose82
Summary: Rue's life, starting a couples months before The Hunger Games. I'm bad at summaries, I swear it's a good story! :)
1. Chapter 1

It's a special day in District 11. Well, not really special for us, but special for the Peacekeepers. Today is the day that "we" celebrate the end of the drought that had plagued us for at least 2 months and knocked out about 75% of our harvest. The harvesters didn't get any less food, because we never really had much to begin with, but the Peacekeepers were starving. So, when the drought ended, they declared that once a year the harvesters would bring gifts of food to the Peacekeepers in honor of the "brave" men and women that withstood the drought.

Yesterday, Wilton, the leader of our harvesting group, informed me that I've been assigned to a Peacekeeper named Abbott Mindenahll.

"You're a lucky one," He says happily. "That Abbott's a nice guy. Plus, he works in one of those guard towers, so you can get a view of the whole district!" I look at him, confused. What's so special about carrying a 10lb basket of apples halfway across the district? If you ask me, it sounds like a waste of time. I have work to do and mouths to help feed. Why can't they pick someone with more free time?

Wilton glares at me. "Don't look at me like that, girl. I worked real hard to get you this spot! Whoever delivers that basket to tower 16 gets a hefty bonus, and I figured you deserve it more than anyone."

"Thanks." I say half heartedly as I turn to leave.

You deserve it more than anyone. The sentence burns into my brain as I walk home from work. Do I? Do I deserve it? I mean, I work plenty hard, but do I work the hardest? I'm the youngest and I can climb the highest, but that doesn't prove anything. What about the people working in the fields, in the hot sun? Do they get bonuses? How well fed are their families?

I wake up a bit earlier than I usually do, a bit nervous about my hike. Wilton says my bonus will be about $15, just for today's work. I can just imagine the look on my family's face as I walk through the door with a loaf of bread in hand and the sound of change jingling in my pocket. I can just imagine the look of pride on my mother's face and the look of relief on my sibling's faces as they dig into the food. Still, though, I can't help but wonder about the other families out there, starving, and once again I'm wondering if I'm the most deserving person to get this money. I push the thought to the back of my mind.

"Come here and sit, Sweety." my mother whispers as I walk onto the porch. I expected her to be waiting for me. She doesn't like the idea of me walking halfway across the district, but knows I really don't have a choice. We sit on the edge of the porch, talking and dragging up old memories. I don't get to speak with my mother very often, since I'm always working, but when I get the chance I never pass it up.

"Oh! I gotta go!" I exclaim as I look at the clock. I jump up and begin to run from the house. "Bye Mom!"

"Rue," my mother calls out, "I love you, little girl. It may not always seem like it, but I do, ok? Don't you forget it." She gives me a sad smile and blows me a kiss. I hold up my hand and pretend to catch it, then touch my heart. Her eyes start to look more sleepy than usual, and she gets up and creeps into our shack of a house.

Its been an hour and a half, and I've arrived at tower 16. I grip the iron handle of the door and tug it open. I feel a cool breeze splash me in the face, like a handful of cold water. It draws me in and makes me feel rejuvenated. I walk up the stairs for what feels like forever, until I finally come to a door that says "Abbott Mindenhall".

"I wasn't expecting you to come for another twenty-five minutes," he growls, giving me a look suggesting I've just killed someone. "Can't you field rats tell time?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I-I just walked a bit faster than I should have. I've got y-you're apples…" I mumble.

"Shut up! Did you steal any? I bet you did, you field rats can't keep your hands off of anything! Set it down on the counter and leave!" He screams, cutting me off.

I'm surprised by the way he's acting, I've never seen anyone get that upset over being early. I mean, I've just given him a week's worth of my family's apples, and he's the one shouting? It's a hard thing to accomplish, making me angry, but this man has done it within seconds. I drop the basket on the floor.

"Did you hear me? The counter, not the floor, Butterfingers! What good are you?" I glare at him, I don't think I've ever been this cross.

"You don't deserve these apples, you ...idiot!" I yell back at him. I don't really know any mean names, but idiot really seems to be effective, because his face is bright red and he's walking towards me with his hands balled into fists.

I dart out the door, running for dear life. What if he catches me? I practically fly down the first flight of stairs, and the second flight is a breeze as well, but when I come upon the third flight I'm breathing heavily and scared out of my mind from the shouts I hear above me.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FILTHY FIELD RAT! NO ONE TALKS TO ME LIKE THAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" I make out. If I thought he was yelling before, I was wrong.

When I get to the bottom of the stairs I notice I'm in a different room than I was when I first entered, but honestly don't care. I just need to get out of here. Thankfully, I see a door that says "Exit" in big, red letters. I push it open and run to the first tree I can find. I climb to the top of a sturdy tree and watch the door. Nothing happens.

I sit up on on the tree branch. Why hasn't he come for me? Did he lose me? Has he just stopped caring? Is he just going to arrest me when I get home? What about my family, will they be ok? What was I thinking? Why did I speak that way to a Peacekeeper? Why did I speak that way at all?

I climb down from my hiding place and decide I should just get home before I can mess anything else up. I bet I won't get that bonus. I bet my family will be disappointed when they see me come home empty-handed.

Where's the road? Better yet, where's the town? I'm surrounded by trees, and I've never seen so many at once, except for in the orchard. This isn't an orchard, though, in fact I don't think I recognize any of these types of trees or plants around me. What's going on? It's like I'm not even in District 11 anymore.

My eyes go wide, and I run to the door. I begin to pull, but it doesn't move. I begin to push, but it doesn't move. I'm stricken with fear. What if I never get back in? Where will I go? What will I do? What about my family? Just beginning to think of these things brings me over the edge, and I attack the door. I bang my fists onto the hard metal, but all that does is hurt my hands. I start to kick the door with my feet, but my thin shoes do nothing to prevent damage, so my feet are injured as well. I yell and scream at the top of my lungs.  
No one comes.

What have I done? Why didn't I just pay attention to where I was going? Why did I yell at that Peacekeeper? I never yell. I never try to stand up for myself. But when I finally do, I get booted out of the District. I should've known to be careful. I mean, these towers are made to keep citizens in and strangers out. I know I won't get back in. I know I have to learn to live out here.

Sluggishly, I make my way through the woods. I don't really know where I'm going, but I feel like I should get away from the towers before they think I'm an intruder and shoot me. I find a small, yet comfortable looking tree and climb halfway up before I collapse. I'm tired and literally hurting from head to toe. After deciding to work everything out later, I drift off to sleep, thinking of the sweet taste of apples.

I wake up on the ground, covered in leaves. I must have slept for at least 9 hours, because it's just getting dark outside. I feel so much better, but I'm extremely thirsty.

I look around, a bit confused, but then shrug and begin to walk. What direction I'm going, I don't know. What I will find, I don't know. All I know is that I need some water. Soon it's pitch dark outside, but thirst keeps me going. I walk, and walk, and walk until I can see the sun coming up.

Right as the sun begins to break through the trees, I come across a lake. It's not a huge one, but it's beautiful. I sit in the grass near the edge of the lake, drinking, and watching the sun rise and reflect off of the water. I begin to shiver from the early morning weather and curl up into a ball in the grass. I lay for a few minutes before noticing something I'm almost positive doesn't belong in the woods, a small shack.

I make my way over and step inside. There isn't anything except for a small broom and the hot coals from a fire. The warmth feels great, and I close my eyes. I lay my head back and memories flood through me. Memories of my family and I, sitting around the fire on cool nights, laughing and playing games. Memories of myself sitting in the tops of the trees, singing for the mockingjays. I smile, but just when I decide on taking another nap, closed up in the warmth's embrace, I hear something. It sounds like someone is coming towards me. Quickly, I run from the shack and climb into the nearest tree, afraid of being caught in someone else's home.

She comes alone, carrying a small pile of wood for the fire. She doesn't have anything else with her, so I doubt she lives in the shack. I'm at surprised how calm she looks to be stuck out in the wilderness like me. She's medium height, has long, dark brown hair, which is in a braid, and has grey eyes. She looks very skinny, yet muscular, as if she doesn't get enough to eat, but is still very active. She wears a leather coat, obviously not the right size for her, a green shirt, black cargo pants, and leather boots. She's actually very pretty, but has the lines you get from frowning sketched into the skin on her face, and bags under her eyes. What is she doing out here? Obviously, she's somehow left her district and can't return. I mean, if you leave, you can't go back, right?

I want to talk to her. I want to know her story. I want to know how she's been surviving, but being the shy person I am, I don't say a word. I just sit and watch. She sits by the fire for a while, and then moves outside by the lake. She looks at the lake for a while, frowning. Then she buries her face into her hands and begins to cry. Not bawling, but just the kind of tears you get when you drag up a happy memory and know you can never have that memory happen again. The kind of tears that you can just brush away without leaving a trace.

I want to climb down and comfort her. I want to know what kind of memories she has here. I want to be her friend. Before I can climb down to cheer her up though, she wipes her tears away, stands up, and begins to walk. I'm careful about it, but I follow her. I want to know the secrets of her survival. I want to stop being alone.

We walk for a good hour before she starts to slow. Then she finds a spot to sit where you can see the whole valley, and acts as though she's waiting for someone. I'm about to approach her for the 2nd time when I hear more footsteps. I flee for a tree and watch.

He's giant, very tall, muscular, and good-looking. He looks like her brother, but looks much healthier than her. He doesn't look like he's been living in the woods, like I think she is.

"Catnip," he says. "Good morning!"

"Hey, Gale," she replies with a smile.

"Are you ready to go hunting? Let's just forget about 12 for a while." He says in a relaxed tone. District 12? How far have I gone?

They stand up and begin to walk. As I go to follow them, I brake a twig and they both spin around. I have to admit, they have some great reflexes.

"What was that, Gale?" she whispers, pointing up at the tree.

"Who knows? Who cares? Probably a bird, won't hurt anything." Snorts Gale.

They pull out bows and arrows, and from then on I'm extra careful not to make a single sound.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks go by, and with the new skills that I learn and the small amount of skills I already know, I barely scrape by out here in the woods. I spend most of my time by the lake, it's so beautiful and peaceful, the way the orange light from the setting sun spurts through the leaves of the trees and skips across the still water. It calms me. Sometimes, though, I have this strange feeling. I have the feeling that I'm intruding on someone's memories. I feel like this place is cursed with happy memories that can never be replaced, and I know whose memories they are.

She comes to the lake every once in a while. She always comes alone, starting a fire, and staring at the water. I hide in the same tree, far enough away for her not to notice me, but close enough for me to see inside the shack and have a good view of the lake. I feel as though I should tell her I'm here. I want to tell her someone knows she is in pain. I want to make her feel better, because I know she is out in these woods for no one else but her family and her hunting partner, Gale. Almost every time she comes, I begin to crawl out of my tree, ready to show myself to her. Immediately, though, I stop, remembering she is a hunter.

Everyday, I journey to the spot that I know they will meet. It's a beautiful place, really. I don't have to guess why they picked it. I climb into my hiding spot, and wait for them to come. I feel awkward, knowing that I'm practically stalking them, but I'm so lonely. I need to feel human presence. I miss my family an awful lot, and although I hate to admit it, she reminds me of my mother. The way she stands, tall and confident, yet weak and defeated. The way she speaks in soft whispers. They way she speaks of her family, how she loves them and how she wants to make sure they survive. It comforts me in a way that I can't explain. I've learned an awful lot about the two of them, yet I want to know more. I want to know if my assumptions are correct, if she really is the person I think she is. I don't really have to guess about Gale. He's not nearly as reserved as she is. He speaks his mind, sometimes even yells horrid things about the Capitol. The way he acts is one of the few things keeping me in my tree. They way he is so easily angered, the fact that his arms look like they could break me like a twig, and most of all, the sickening way he looks at her as if she were a piece of meat.

At first, I didn't dare follow them on their hunts. I figured it'd be too risky to walk on the ground so near to them while they had bows and knives. I'd just wait for them to come back, but half of the time they never did. One day, though, when I was exceptionally lonely, I started hopping from tree to tree to follow them. I'd done it thousands of times before in the orchards, but I never had to do it this quick and quiet. After a few weeks, I was an expert. I began to follow them on all of their hunts, and with no surprise I saw how deadly Gale was while hunting. I was more than surprised, though, when I realized just how deadly this girl was with a bow and arrow.

I can't get rid of this nagging feeling of guilt for intruding on their personal time, the time when they think they're alone and able to confide in one another. I feel like I need to do them a favor, and I decide that I will, an idea forming in my mind.

"Why not help them out?" I think to myself. I mean, I cook the few hot meals I have on the coals of their fires, and they keep me company. Even if they don't know it.

Sitting in a tree, I watch for rabbits. Being out here for as long as I have has its advantages, and one of them is knowing where to find the wildlife. When I spot a group of the fuzzy things, I jump from the tree and chase them toward the snares that Gale and Katniss had set earlier. By the end of the night all of their snares have been filled to the max, and I'm satisfied. I'm glad I'm helping out the only people I can consider my friends. Secretly, though, part of me is hoping that Katniss is smart enough to know that it isn't natural to snatch this many pelts in a night. I'm secretly hoping that she will figure out someone is helping her. I'm secretly sending her a message saying, "I'm here".

"Gale," she whispers, "I don't think this is normal.." They'd been skinning the rabbits all day, and Gale couldn't contain his excitement.

He glares at her, looking a bit confused, yet happy. "Katniss, don't you know how much money we'll get? How much bread, or whatever else you want, we'll get? This is what we've been hoping for!"

She takes a cautious look at the large pile of rabbits in front of her. "I still don't see how this happened, Gale. For all we know they could've been sick and just wandered onto our snares! There HAD to be something!" She looks at him with concern. She's on the right track, and I'm hoping she realizes it soon, because it's getting dark.

"What if it was a person? I mean it cou-"

"No, it wasn't a person, we're the only ones who leave the district and come out here. I don't want you to be worried over things that can't be true." He says, cutting her off, but nudging closer with understanding in his eyes. I'm taken back by his comment. They live in the district? I've always thought they'd built a home out here where they live with their families, but I never tried to find it, figuring that was taking a leap further from the line I had crossed long ago.

"How 'bout we go to the Hob, trade what we don't want, and celebrate? We could go out to that part of the woods filled with pine. I know you love it there, and we haven't been in so long." Gale practically whispers. I know that he likes her, it's so obvious. It makes me sick the way he looks at her, and I know what he's thinking when he proposes this little celebration.

"Really? Could we? We could bring the materials to make those pine dolls. Prim loves them!" Katniss exclaims, a smile forming on her face. It's rare she ever smiles, but this one is a beautiful one, and I'm glad I went through the trouble of getting these rabbits, even if she didn't realize my message.

Gale's smile drops, knowing his plans will not go through. "Good!" I think, he doesn't deserve her anyway.

"Alright, Catnip, let's go to the Hob." He says in a disappointed, yet playful tone and punches her arm. She plants one on his shoulder, and they walk away with their game bags full, laughing and telling jokes.

That's when I realize I'm all alone, again. Really, I've always been alone. These two were never my friends. They don't even know I exist, let alone know I've been with them every day for who knows how long. I need to get into District 12, I decide. I need to start a new life there. It won't be easy, but it's better than being out in these woods forever, all alone.

I'm thinking about the few friends I had back in District 11, when I see one of them. No, it can't be real, can it? Yes, it's real. He's sitting on the branch above me, flapping his wings with pleasure, for he knows he's found me. I begin to smile and laugh at the bird. He came all this way just to find me. His unique pink beak is something unheard of for Mockingjays, and that's how I know its him.

"Hiya, Clover!" I exclaim, giggling as he nudges his beak against my shoulder. "How'd you find me out here?" I pet his soft feathers, thinking of the hair piece my mother made of some feathers she found on the ground, and the feeling sends me back home.

I'm in my bed, sick from eating some undercooked meat. I can't help but notice how warm and soft the blanket feels tucked around me, and my mother brings me some chicken broth. I feel sick and dizzy, but find myself in her arms, soothing and comforting me. The sound of her voice is all the medicine I need, and she sings the song we wrote together when I was little.

We come from nothing  
We come from war  
We may not be rich  
But we're sure not poor  
Please Don't fret  
Please don't cry  
You'll always have me  
I'll be by your side  
We'll be together  
Trust who you are  
So don't be afraid  
I'll never be far

I'm disappointed when I'm spun back to reality, fearing I'll lose the song forever. I close my eyes and wait for the song to exit my mind and never return, but that doesn't happen. I turn to Clover, who's doing what Mockingjays do best. He's repeating the tune of the last song he's heard, and it's the song that belongs to my mother and I. Where had he heard it? She only sings it to me, and clearly she hasn't had a chance to do that in a while. My heart skips a beat when I realize what all of this means. The bird. The song. It means my mother is waiting for me, and wants me to know she wont give up hope untill I'm home. She wants me to trust who I am, and to not be afraid. She wants me to know that she'll never be far.

Tears swell up in my eyes. If my mom saw me out here, would she be proud? I've certainly been afraid, and I've had no trust. No trust in myself, and no trust in the only two people I've seen in weeks. Wait, how long have I been out here? Weeks? Months? I don't know, I just want to find a place where I can be happy and live my life in a way that makes me proud, in a way I know my mother would be proud of, too.

I decide tomorrow is the day I get into District 12, tomorrow is the day I actually try to fight back. I look over at Clover, my brown eyes staring into his yellow, and I sing the four note tune that I sing in the orchards. He looks at me, a bit confused, knowing this song is only ment to be sung in the orchards, but he sings it anyway. He flies away belting out the tune, and in that moment I know my mother will know that I'm safe.

I watch him fly away until he becomes just a black speck in the sky. How could such a beautiful thing be created by accident? How could people just ignore the fact that they exist? How could something so peaceful and so lovely ever be created by the Capitol? I ask myself these questions as I lean back against a tree branch, struggle to keep my eyes open, and fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, hello there," he says in a happy tone. How long has he been there? I close my eyes, they've caught me. "What's a young girl like you doing out here by yourself?"

"Just heading home, sir. I was climbing a tree and fell over the fence." I choke out, forcing myself to turn and face him. He's wearing the all too familiar suit of a Peacekeeper, and it causes me to shiver. He glares at me, showing off his yellow teeth through his cocky smile, his eyes showing me the look of a proud man. His eyes showing me the look of a winner. His eyes showing me that he knows I'm lying.

He jogs in my direction, giving me a confused look as I begin to babble like an idiot, unable to form full sentences. Chuckling like a mad man, he grabs me by the arm, but the way he's holding me shows that he's surprised I'm not fighting back Why would I? My tiny frame is no match compared to his large muscles, trained to take down the deadliest criminal.

I'm pulled towards something that I can only describe as a pit, and freeze at the thought of what it could be used for. We stand for a few minutes while an older, more official looking Peacekeeper asks my captor questions, but the grip on my arm is never slackened. I make out the words "Fugitive", "Starved", "Young", and "Cruel" as they whisper fiercely at each other, clearly one angry with the other. After what seems like years of whispering, they suddenly stop. The older Peacekeeper looks at me with such sad eyes I know my fate can't be a good one, and I begin to bawl. He looks at the man holding me, shakes his head, and walks away.

After he's gone, I hear that sickening laugh. I close my eyes at the sound, but feel the grip on my arm loosen and ultimately go away completely. My eyes shoot open, hoping he is letting me free, but I'm met with the eyes of the devil and I'm pushed into the pit.

I wake up on the ground, my arms waving frantically from the feeling of falling.

"Just a dream, Rue, It was just a dream." I gasp, pulling my knees to my chest and rocking myself for a while. Today is the day I'm sneaking into District 12, and I'm not going to let myself chicken out over a stupid nightmare.

The sun isn't up yet, but I can see a slight glow starting to form through the branches of the surrounding trees. Now is the time, I think. Now is the time, when everyone is still asleep. I wrinkle my nose as I begin to think too much, like I often do. How did I get to this point, to the point of risking my life just to be able to enjoy it? When I get in, what will I do? Will I get to the point to where I have to steal from people just to survive? It scares me an awful lot, not knowing what I'm getting myself into, but I have to do it. I can't just live out in these woods practically stalking two teenagers forever.

"You can do this, Rue. You can! You've come this far and fought this long. You can do it!" I practically yell at myself, trying to build some confidence. Being out here is really doing things to me.

I take one step before realizing I have no clue where the district even is. After all this time preparing myself, I have to go on a trek that will probably last for days just to find the stupid place. I'm so mad and confused. Why didn't I think of this before? My head begins to spin from the overload of stress and I feel myself slide down to the forest floor, curling up in a ball. Why am I crying? What am I doing? Where am I? Why did I think I could pull something like this off? I don't even care anymore. Let me starve. Let me be alone forever. I'm sick of these trees. I'm sick of this forest. I'm sick of myself!

"Ahhh!" I scream. Surly this is what it feels like to go insane. I feel like the world that I have grown to know and love has vanished, completely erased from time and space. I feel like a frightened animal, and what do frighten animals do? They run. They run as fast as they can, just as I'm doing now. I run, trying to escape the horror that is my life. Trying to escape this nightmare. Trying to escape from myself. My vision is obscured by a mixture of filth, sweat, and tears collecting on my face, and I stumble over the tree roots in my way. I don't even know where I'm going. All I know is that I've got to get out of here. I've got to escape.

My feet are beginning to hurt. My eyes are burning, and my face is covered in cuts from the various limbs and vines I've crashed into. My chest feels like its going to explode, and I've just considered stopping when it happens.

I crash into a fence.

It's a large fence. The top is covered in barbed wire, and all along it are signs that read "CAUTION, HIGH VOLTAGE". I expected something, but honestly didn't expect something this small in terms of security. I mean, in my district our fences are twice as tall. We have guards ready to shoot you down, and what does District 12 have? District 12 has an electric fence that obviously doesn't work, because if it did, I'd be burnt to a crisp from crashing into it.

"Well, this is going to be much easier than I thought!" I whisper to myself. I really need to quit doing that. Easily, I crawl under the fence. Why don't people leave this district more often? Do they know the fence really isn't electrified? I stand up and brush myself off.

"Huh, it must be rare to have electricity here, if even the fence isn't powered up." I say to myself in a tone filled with pity. I begin to wonder what it must be like to live here. I mean, I know District 11 isn't exactly the best place to live, but we still have electricity.

"Well, hello there," he says in a happy tone. How long has he been there? I close my eyes, they've caught me. "What's a young girl like you doing out here by yourself?"

"Just heading home, sir. I was climbing a tree and fell over the fence." I choke out. I know what's going to happen, so I just brace myself and turn around to look at the man who'll most likely end my life.

I'm so surprised when I'm greeted with two happy looking, sparkling, blue eyes. He just looks at me. Not in an angry way, but in a happy way, like he's just found a new best friend.

"On your way home, huh?" He says, laughing a bit. "What part of 12 do you live in? I'll walk you home. There's no need for a girl you're size to be walking around here this time of day."

Crap! I don't know the names of any of the neighborhoods here! Maybe make one up? No, that won't work. Oh! The Victor's Village! They HAVE to have one of those!

"I live in the, um, Victor's Village." I stammer out, "My mom won the games some time ago."

He just shakes his head. "Hun, we have only one victor here, and he's a drunk old man with no kids."

Great. Now he knows that I'm lying. I consider running, but there aren't any trees to climb around here, and he looks like he could catch me.

"Please don't turn me in to the Peacekeepers." I whisper. Begging is my only option now.

"Turn you into the Peacekeepers? Ha, why would I do that? I was planning on helping you."

"Please! I've been on my own for so long and I just need...wait, what?"

"I don't like Peacekeepers, and from the looks of it, you've had a rough time."

* * *

I wake up in a bed. A bed, not in a tree, not the forest floor. Where am I? What happened? I sit up, slowly remembering the morning's events. The last thing I can recall is having a feeling of relief and an overwhelming feeling of hope. So overwhelming, in fact, that I passed out onto the ground.

I look around, trying to figure out where I am. Did the boy bring me here? Or did he just leave me for someone else to find. No, he wanted to help me. He talked to me. He's the first person I've talked to in months, of course he brought me here. Why wouldn't he? He seemed so nice.

My thoughts are interrupted by a mop of blonde hair poking from around the corner, followed by a pair of blue eyes. "You're awake." He says softly.

I just nod, not knowing what to say. What should I say? "Where am I?" I blurt out.

He runs a hand through his hair. "My family's bakery. We have an extra room for someone to stay in, you know, if they stay too late to walk home. I'm the only one who ever uses it. "

"You don't mind me staying?" I ask, wondering if he feels stuck with me.

"Not at all. You just have to be quite. My mom would have a cow if she knew you were here." He replies with a small laugh. Why is he being so nice to me?

"I have to get down to work, but there's some food on my desk if you want it." He says, not even waiting for a reply before hurrying out the door.

Food? He is giving me food? What else is he going to do, give me a house? I scan the room and find the plate right where he said it'd be, on his desk. I walk over, eyeing the two pieces of bread and the glass of milk in front of me. This is all for me. I didn't have to search for this. I didn't have to chase anything for this. It was a gift.

I walk around the room while chewing on my delicious bread, taking a sip from my milk every once in a while. I look at the floor, it's covered in a soft white carpet. I look at the bed, the yellow blankets ruffled from where I'd been laying. I look at the bookshelf, examining every book available. They're all pretty boring. All of them, except for one.

It's a sketch book covered in simple black cloth. I feel like I shouldn't open it, but I can't control my curiosity and open it anyway. The pages are filled with beautiful sketches. Some are sunsets. Some are waterfalls. Some are children playing in the grass. They're all beautiful, all expertly filled with perfectly mixed colors. I love all of them, but one in particular catches my eye. One of them is a picture of someone I recognize.

It's Katniss.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, let me get this straight. You got locked out of District 11, wandered around in the woods for who knows how long, and then stumbled across District 12 where I found you and brought you here?" He said with shocked expression. How many times do I have to tell him before he believes me?

"Yeah," I sigh.

"That's crazy! You're one tough cookie, Rue." He says with a laugh. "Guess that takes care of our little game of twenty questions, eh?"

No, our game of twenty questions is not over. I want to know how he knows Katniss. I want to know if they're friends. I want to know if she is the person I think she is. How could I ask him, though? I don't want him to know that I've been snooping. What do I say?

"How do you know Katniss?" I blurt out. Crap. He's looking at me with a sad expression. I can tell he is thinking about how to reply to this. He's thinking about how to explain. Well, he is until he suddenly sits up and looks at me with confusion.

"Wait, how do you know Katniss? You're not even from this District." He says questioningly. I'm embarrassed to tell him about how I followed her and Gale while living in the woods, but I mean Peeta practically saved my life. He deserves the truth.

"Well, um.." I mumble. "When I was out in the woods...I would see her out there, too. I was so lonely, and she reminded me of my Mother...I followed her." Peeta shakes his head.

"She can do that to people. She has no idea, the effect she can have." He laughs. " So, the whole time you were out there you followed her?"

"Yeah, I mean, they were the only people I saw for weeks...or even months."

"They?"

"Yeah, Katniss and Gale."

Peeta's face tightens at the mention of Gale.

"You don't like him either, do you?" I say with a smirk. He confirms my suspicions with a nod. "Good, I'm glad I'm not the only one. He makes me sick, the way he looks at her. It's a good thing she treats him like a brother." Peeta's face instantly lightens up.

"I just wish I knew more about her. She seems so brave and kind, I want to know if she really is. I just want to know if people like that really do exist." I say, almost whispering because I've never said this out loud.

"She is, Rue, she really is. She is the most pure hearted person on this planet, and it's a shame that there aren't more people in this world like her." He says in some sort of daze.

That's when I figure it out, he's in love with her.

"When did you know, Peeta?"

"Know what?"

"That you loved her."

He doesn't hesitate at all before plunging in on one of the sweetest, yet saddest stories I've ever heard in my whole life. The story of how he fell in love with her, how he watches her everyday to see if she is still surviving, how he gave her that bread, and how she acts like he doesn't exist. Now I know why he hates Gale so much. I just want to give him a hug and tell him it's ok. To tell him that it will happen. He will get the girl he's loved for years.

"That's how I'm going to repay you." I say in a whisper as I get into bed. Peeta has to get home, and I can't keep my eyes open.

"Repay me for what?" He replies, obviously confused.

"Repay you for helping me. I'm going to help you get Katniss. You deserve to be with the girl you love, and she deserves a great man like you." I say before closing my eyes. The last thing I see is a teary eyed Peeta turning off the lights.

"Goodnight, Rue." Peeta whispers as he shuts the door to leave. It's the last thing I hear before drifting of to a nightmare free sleep.

* * *

Trapped. That's the first word that comes to mind when I wake up to the complete darkness surrounding me. Where am I? What happened? I feel as though I'm moving, though I'm sitting on the floor. The room slowly rocks back and forth, and suddenly I hear a whistle rip through the silence. I'm on a train.

How the heck did I get here? Who put me here? What's going on? I try to stand, but I'm in some sort of cave constructed of boxes and bags. The bags smell of cinnamon and the boxes smell like the familiar smell of donuts that has woke me up every morning for the past week.

Peeta.

He put me on here. Why would he do that? Why would he hide me on a train? Was I too much of a burden? I could've left. I would've understood. He must not be the boy I thought he was. I thought he was sweet, caring, and gentle. It was all a lie. Just an act. An act to get rid of me. Does he work for the Peacekeepers? No, what am I thinking? Of course he doesn't...

A blinding light slashes the darkness, and I hear a man's voice. "I told you, I'll unload cart 4! I wanna show the boss that I'm a hard worker!" he yells. What happens if he finds me? Did Peeta think of what would happen if I was caught? I'm sure he did, he just didn't care.

"Hey, umm Rue? Is that your name? I know you're here. I need you to do exactly what I say," the man whispers. "I'm told you're good with trees. There's one across the street. I want you to wait till you see me wave, and then run across and hide in it. Got it?" I squeak in response, it's all I can do. Is this guy serious? Can I trust him? He knew my name. He knew I was in here. I guess I have to trust him. He's all I have.

I poke my head from my cave, and watch as he unloads the cart. He catches my eye, and nods towards a slip of paper laying on the floor. Is that mine? The man acts completely normal as he looks around, and then gives a slight wave. I creep across the cart floor, unsure of how to do this, but the look in his eye says I'm too slow. I grab the paper, leap from the cart, run, and scale the tree. I search the area below, but it seems as though no one has seen my escape. Good. I want to know what's going on before getting chased by Peacekeepers.

I unfold the paper, glad to see that it's a letter addressed to me.

"Dear Rue,

If you're reading this, then congratulations! I assume you're safe, you're a smart girl. I'm sorry I did this, but it needed to be done. Last night I put sleep syrup in your drink, and once you fell asleep I carried you to the train. My family was shipping some goods to District 11, so I paid Montego to make sure you got this letter and that you got off of the train safely. I couldn't stand the thought of a family missing such amazing person like you, so I had to get you back into your District. Now here you are! You should be near the town square. I really enjoyed your stay, enjoyed listening to your stories, enjoyed telling you my stories, and now enjoy the thought that you're with your family. Please stay safe, and please live your life to the fullest. -Peeta."

I'm in District 11? I'm this close to my family? Peeta did this? I can't believe I ever even thought for a second that he was a bad person. He did this completely out of kindness. He did this for no one but me. I'm disappointed, though. Now it's almost impossible to keep my promise, to help him get Katniss. I can't give up now, not after everything he has done for me. No, I can't give up. I'll owe him forever if I don't.

It's not a long walk to my shack from the square. The sight of my home is almost foreign, but in the back of my mind I can remember they days I spent here. I know everyone is at work, they always are at this time of day. I'll go in and surprise them. They'll love that.

When I walk in, I find my mother sitting at the table, baggy eyed and shaking. Has she gotten any sleep? Why is she home? Before I can say a word or even register what's going on, her arms are around my neck and she's crying. Crying out my name and babbling other things through her tears. I just stroke her hair and say "Shhh, it's ok. I'm here now. I'm so sorry."

She pulls away and wipes her eyes of her tears, but they still stream down her cheeks. "Why did you have to come back today?" she cries out before hugging me again. What does she mean? Is she not happy to see me?

"Mom, what do you mean?"

"Baby, tomorrow is your 12th birthday."

It's almost like being punched in the gut. Tomorrow I turn 12. Around here, a 12th birthday is never celebrated, but none of my birthdays are a party day. I was born on the worst day of the year.

I was born on the day of The Reaping.

* * *

I wake up to find myself surrounded by 5 small children, all of them grasping to me for dear life as if I'd fly away without their weight holding me down. I fell asleep before they had gotten home, the feeling of relief and fear too overwhelming to attempt to stay awake. I haven't even said hello to any of them yet.

I wiggle myself free from the bed without waking them and head to the small wardrobe that contains the few pieces of nice clothing that my family owns. I have to look presentable today, for the Capitol. I pick out the only dress that is close to my size and pull it over my head, the sleeves brushing against the knuckles of my fingers and the hem touching the tops of my calves. This is the best I can do. I head to the bathroom to scrub the dirt from my face and the grime from my finger nails, only to find my teary eyed mother holding a washcloth and a hair brush.

"Let me help you." she whispers. I nod my head without even thinking. I never want to be left alone again. She takes her time wiping the filth from my face and hands, and softly brushes the tangles from my hair. I can feel her tears dropping onto my neck, but I don't say anything about them. What else would she do? Her daughter has been gone for months, only to come back and be placed in the reaping. If she didn't cry, I would begin to see her as inhuman.

It doesn't take long to hear the sound of 10 feet running down the hallway, all coming toward the bathroom. I turn from the mirror to find 5 small replicas of myself staring back at me, some containing big goofy smiles while others contain tears of joy to finally have their sister back. They charge towards my mother and I, and soon the room is transformed into a tangle of limbs, tears, reassuring words, and laughter. Some of them are too small to know what today is, but the others have the truth silently placed in their minds. They know that their sister might be dragged away to fight to the death, and they know that one day that this will be their fate too.

* * *

The square is hot and stuffy, as it always is on reaping day. A cloud of dirt hangs above the heads of the hundreds of people squeezing into the town square, making it even harder for me to breathe. Most of my friends have older siblings to guide them through this process, but I only have myself. I only have my instincts and that voice in the back of my head saying, "You only have your name in once, you won't be picked. You can't be picked. At least not this year..."

There isn't much noise coming from the check-in line, only the sound of worn down shoes scraping against dirt and the occasional wince from a finger prick. Why would we talk? You could make a friend, or speak with old friends, only to have them be dragged away to their deaths. It's rare for a District 11 child to win The Hunger Games.

Alone. That's what I'm feeling at this exact moment, as I stand amongst the other 12 year olds from my district. I stand in a sea of people, yet I feel like I'm by myself. No one in their right mind would volunteer for me, though I wouldn't want someone to risk their life for me, anyway. If I get picked, I'm sure to die. If I don't get picked, I'll just have to watch someone else die as they're families mourn the loss of their loved one. The games, according to the Capitol, are for the most deserving children. The most deserving. The phrase haunts my thoughts once again, and I know that I'm going into this arena. It's a place made for a person like me, someone who has a family who depends on her and loves her. Those are the only kind of children that ever go in. You go in weak, and if you don't die, you come out even weaker.

The cloud of dust has disappeared, and once again I can breathe. Why can I breathe? I look around. Everyone is still. I was too busy thinking to notice that they've drawn the first name. Everyone has their eyes trained on me.

"Well, come on up, Rue!" shouts the District 11 escort. My escort.

The fact that I'm going in doesn't surprise me, but it sure does scare me. My head begins to feel dizzy, and I lose track of what's happening. Somehow I end up on the stage, standing next to a boy the size of a bolder. I regain my balance long enough to realize that it's Thresh, my neighbor. He's the class clown, the boy who all the girls want, someone you can always count on to crack a joke and give you a smile. Well, he was all of those things. Now, he's just stone faced and stern looking. A brick wall. He's no longer Thresh, and I'm no longer Rue. We're now, and forever will be, the District 11 tributes of the 74th annual Hunger Games.


End file.
